The present invention relates generally to the art of food packaging and more particularly to a paperboard container for packaging, storing and heating food, and a means for opening the container.
Containers of the type disclosed herein are well known in the art. They are low in cost, disposable and adapted to be used in the preparation of food, particularly for use in a microwave oven. In its preferred embodiment, the present invention represents an improvement to the ovenable food container disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,639, owned by the present assignee herein. Other examples of opening schemes as disclosed herein may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,680,558; 3,478,953; 4,951,824; 5,085,323; and 5,217,154, also owned by the present assignee herein. The opening schemes disclosed in these prior art patents include either a removable tear strip formed by one or more lines of perforations, or a delamination type opening. The opening means disclosed herein is an improvement over those shown in the prior art since it combines the best features of the different types previously used, namely, a combination tearing and delamination action to achieve a more reliable and efficient tear strip.